hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
Gaia is a slave and former supervisor at a brothel who negotiates a similar job under Lucius Vorenus when he takes over the Collegium, albeit with better pay. Personality Season Two Little is known about Gaia's past, including what her real name was. Gaia is a slave and previously worked in a brothel, keeping both the prostitutes and customers in line. She is a tough and vindictive woman who stops at nothing to get what she wants and, seeing an opportunity, manages to get a similar job working under Lucius Vorenus. She soon begins sleeping with the "third man" Mascius, who is directly under Vorenus and Titus Pullo, the second man. Gaia; however, has her eyes set on Vorenus, seeing it as an opportunity to get ahead. Unfortunately for her, Vorenus is still emotionally unstable after his wife's suicide and refuses her directly. After Vorenus and Pullo get into a large fight about Niobe, the two former friends go thier separate ways: Pullo with his wife Eirene away from Rome and Vorenus to join Mark Anthony. Three months later, Pullo learns that Vorenus' lost children (who all believed were deceased) are alive and seeks out Vorenus to tell him the good news. The children are found in a slave camp and returned safely to Rome; in the meantime, Mascius has been running the Collegium, though it has been difficult to keep the peace. With the return of his children, Vorenus relaxes and eventually agrees to sleep with Gaia. After sex, he informs Gaia that she can leave and that half the money on a nearby table is hers. Gaia protests, saying that she is not a whore. Vorenus' angrily demands that she take the money, which she reluctantly agrees to do. Unable to get what she wants from Vorenus, Gaia begins to flirt with Pullo, which Eirene notices. The two women develop a mutual hatred for each other and, after Gaia refuses to acknowledge any orders from Eirene, Eirene complains to Pullo of her laziness and violent threats towards her. Angry and irritated, Pullo debates whether to wait for Mascius, who is away on business, to punish his woman but eventually decides to do it himself. Pullo confronts Gaia in the kitchen and she tries to seduce him in an attempt to stop him from beating her. In the middle of a violent argument, Pullo ends up having rough sex with Gaia, who is quite pleased with herself in the end. A guilty Pullo promises that it will never happen again, but does not come clean to Eirene, who happily notes that Gaia's behavior has improved since the 'thrashing'. Later that day, Gaia purchases some abortifacients, but her smile implies it is not meant for her. While playing the part of an obedient slave, Gaia slips the abortifacients into Eirene's tea, the desired outcome happens a few hours later with Eirene miscarrying and dying of blood loss. Several years later, Gaia has won her prize: she an Pullo are in a fairly stable relationship and have, with the help of Mascius and Vorenus, brought relative peace back to the Aventine. With Antony in Egypt, however, the grain supply has been halted and the people are beginning to starve. Pullo agrees to escort Octavian to Egypt to solve the problem, though Gaia wishes he would take her with him (he refuses). Later that night, an old enemy named Memmio escapes from his cage in the Collegium and attacks Pullo, knocking him unconscious. Gaia intervenes, saving Pullo's life but ending up mortally wounded. On her death bed, Gaia makes an emotional confession: she tells Pullo that she was responsible for Eirene's death. Enraged, Pullo takes it upon himself to strangle Gaia to death before dumping her body into the river. Trivia *Gaia is seen killing 4 total people throughout the entire series. Category:Slave Category:Deceased Category:Carthaginian Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Murdered Category:Killed by Titus Pullo